Glitches
Railroad Signal glitchGlitches are unintended affects that can be found in the Grand Theft Auto series. Grand Theft Auto The Swimming Glitch Find some water, Preferably a small pond, but not the ocean and walk towards the water. Continue walking when you hit the water and you'll continue walking/swimming, but only for 5-6 seconds. Grand Theft Auto III Walking Above The Porter Tunnel One is method of reaching Shoreside Vale early on in the game is by exploiting a glitch that allows you to walk above the Porter Tunnel. To do this one must drive a Bobcat to the concrete sea wall above the tunnel entrance. The player has to reverse the car half off the wall above the middle of the tunnel. The player then exits the vehicle, falling into Blue Hell, landing above the tunnel. They can then walk along the tunnel, then jump into Blue Hell at the Shoreside Vale end, so that they can get teleported above the surface. Walking Above The Subway Tunnel This glitch can be performed at the subway in Shoreside Vale at the airport. When the train arrives to the platform, take the very last door of the train. Enter the train and then get out again. You will automatically get teleported above the platform, into the Blue Hell and you will see the tunnel. Word of caution, sometimes the tunnel will get invisible and you risk walking off the edges and get teleported back to the streets. Rhino Spawn Glitch If you spawn a Rhino (using the cheat code) anywhere in the city, a second one will spawn in the middle of the street at Liberty Campus around the corner from the Safehouse. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Bike Morphing Find a motorbike and a clothing icon. Park the bike in the clothing icon, but make it so that when you get off, Tommy won't touch the icon. Get off the bike then get back on. If you did it right, Tommy should have gotten the clothes and gotten on the bike at the same time. This is hard to do at first but practice makes perfect. Use the clothes in Ocean Beach at Rafael's and if you don't get it, ride down to the beach and come back, the clothing will be back. Cargo Ship Glitch On the cargo ship in Viceport if you get to the top of the ships cargo you may see a small gap between the two sets of cargo. If you jump into the gap, you will appear outside of the ship between the cargo holds outside the ship and on the other side of the road. Cherry Popper The Cherry Popper's save point can corrupt your saved file. To avoid the corruptions of the files, save elsewhere. However sometimes this doesn't happen but it's better not to risk. Test Track & Trial by Dirt The initial scores of both Trial By Dirt and Test Track will have the same time results once both scores are listed in stats. Once you play the missions again and beat each time, the scores will be individual as they should be. Helicopter with cinematic camera If you use the cinematic camera view when flying by a weaponless chopper (Maverick, Sparrow) you can shoot with your SMG while you are rotating the chopper and it will sound as a M-60. Articles * Detonator Glitch * Havana Glitch * Pony Bumper Glitch * Rumpo Bumper Glitch Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Girlfriend Glitch If you blow your girlfriend up with several radio-controlled bombs, she will not die. Monster Glitch Obtain a Monster and park ONE wheel onto a random car (sideways or front on, both work). Get out of the Monster, get in the car you park on, and you may find yourself spinning 5000ft in the air, crashing back down to earth. Taxi Driver Mission Glitch A glitch can occur when the player begins the Taxi Driver mission, but no fares are available. It happens when the player has crossed over the map boundary, which can corrupt save files. It is advised to do this mission very early to avoid this glitch. End of the Line Mission Glitch After completing the mission End of the Line, all law enforcement vehicles will disappear from the players garage (police cars, Rhinos, and even the SWAT Tank). This may be a glitch, but it is most likely to stop players from obtaining the SWAT Tank (as End of the Line is the only mission to obtain it). passing through the Brown Streak hijacked during the mission End of the Line.]] End of the Line Mission Glitch 2 During the mission End of the Line, the player will encounter an engine carriage of a Brown Streak. Unlike most trains that appear during missions, this one can be hijacked (with the penalty of losing Sweet, thus failing the mission). If this train is jacked, other trains will appear on the player's track, passing through the player's train. Ghost bike Glitch If you ram into a bike with a driver, and then quickly drive away, whilst looking back the ped disappears, and the bike will drive with no one on it. This happens if you are far enough away that the ped disappears whislt they are doing the 'get on' animation. The bike reads that the driver is getting on, and drives like normal. But the ped is gone. The bike will drive normal until its flipped over or jacked. The player will not punch anyone off if you try to steal it. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIhfnaaH0DQ Interior Glitch If you go into an interior, and have a parachute on, switch to it, and the altitude meter will be all the way at the top, because you're in the hidden interiors universe. Flying Train Glitch In the mission Snail Trail if the player follows one of the Freight trains that spawns instead of the Brown Streak the Freight will make a right turn off the tracks at Cranberry Station and fly across the map until reaching the tracks at Red County where the train will make another right back onto the tracks and continue on its journey like a normal train. This is caused by the path file within the game only being coded as far as Cranberry Station. When the train reaches the end of the path, it heads directly for the next set of coordinates, which are located in Red County, way accross the map. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HeX1P19_d8o Invisiblility Glitch In Downtown Los Santos,there is a building with floors on the outside that you can stand on.On the floor in the middle of two other higher floors you can see very little of the interior of it in some places,while others,when you look at just the right angles,make CJ invisible,but only in that spot looking in that angle.If you have a jetpack on and do this,the flames will show.The building is straight across the highway from an Ammu-Nation. Railroad Signal Glitch In San Fierrio two of the three railroad crossings in Doherty have glitches on the signals; the barriers appear too high up and too far to the right. They are functional, but do not spawn correctly. Busted Glitch If you get busted during the riots, and somebody kills the cop while aiming at CJ, the BUSTED sign won't dissapear. Articles * Ammunation Glitch * Andromada Glitch * Headless CJ Glitch * Madd Dogg Gym Glitch * Mountain Bike Glitch * Tear Gas Glitch * Territory Glitch * Chiliad Challenge Glitch * Las Venturas TransFender Glitch * Blue Hell * Parachute Glitch Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Squashed Bike Glitch Drive a VCPD Wintergreen to the stadium and buy access to the Phil Collins Concert and exit or watch the concert. When you come out, 75% chance the bike will be squashed. You can still mount the bike but it will revert to normal if you manage to. Turn off-and on Glitch Try to play a difficult side mission (best examples are Vigilante and Paramedic) and turn off your PSP, then turn on again until at some time it will freeze and your PSP will restart. Helicopter Glitch Have a 2-star wanted level or more, then fly a little low in an area where the cops are chasing you. The police will take you off the helicopter even though you're flying. Invisible Biker Glitch Sometimes if a battle with the Bikers are going on in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, shoot it with an Assault Rifle while it's driving fast, and it'll show the Angel doing the donuts with no driver. Invisible Vic on Bike Get a bike.Turn the camera into the outside dashboard camera.Try to look left and right,Vic will be invisible while riding the bike.If you have a sub-machine gun,the sub machine gun is invisible and if shot at the front,it looks like a free aim. Grand Theft Auto IV *On the mission No.1, go to the race start, but not on the yellow arrow that starts the race. Instead, do not pause but leave your game on for until at least one in-game day then, all other competition will be gone. Brucie is still with you, so go to the yellow arrow and start the race. You will notice that you are in 1st place the entire time. So all you have to do is win this race (This might work in Xbox 360 version only.) *After a missions ends in which an enemy was shot or blown into water (such as the missions Tunnel of Death or Uncle Vlad), the body of that particular enemy will not be shown in the water, even if the cut-scene ended with the player only a few feet away from the sea. *If the player falls into a gap (i.e. between two cars or between a car and a dumpster), Niko Bellic will suffer minimal damage even when falling from a height that will normally kill him. *At the beginning of a date with any Girlfriends while in any vehicle, wait for her to get tired and fire a weapon to end the date. The vehicle the player is currently in will become damage-proof. *Bringing up the camera option on the Phone while driving in a car or on a bike will instantly stop the car or bike no matter what the speed the vehicle was going. (Fixed in the PC Version) *In the subway tunnels, it is possible to be forced through the wall and into Blue Hell. If the player is riding a motorbike and is trapped between the wall and a moving train, he can be forced through and off the bike. The player could also use a large vehicle (such as the Bus) and get shoved by two subways going in opposite directions to get forced into Blue Hell. All that occurs is falling for a brief few seconds before respawning on the ground above. *In the online multiplayer mode "Bomb Da Base II" players have reported a bug/glitch, that occurs at a certain point in the mission. The screen will go black and then start loading, the player will be loaded back to single player. * In Francis International Airport in the online multiplayer mode "Free Mode", if the player drives a truck up one of the ramps in the Airport it is possible to make the truck fall on its side and start spinning in circles, this is not only visible to the player, but also other players. * If the player gets out of a vehicle parked on the entrance gates leading to Francis International Airport's cargo yard (with stop signs on them,) the gates will go back down and cause the vehicle to disappear. * If a vehicle's engine doesn't start, it will start if someone calls the player on the cellphone, more conveniently, if the player calls someone else. * On multiplayer mode, if a vehicle's engine doesn't start, it will restart by kicking the front of the vehicle. * Sometimes when driving by the gas station in Westdyke, there are two vehicles parked in the parking lot, one of which could be parked with it's engine running, doors locked, and the hazard lights on, which cannot be turned off by the player. * When trying to open or get on top of a moving vehicle that is driving down a slope if Niko misses the vehicles door and it drives away Niko will sometimes start walking weird and won't stop until he hits another object. This glitch has been dubbed 'Retarded Niko' by the way he looks and walks when in the glitch. * A player can lose a 5 or 6 star wanted level by flying their chopper over Francis International Airport. The wanted level will revert to a 4 star. * Sometimes the protagonist is stuck in a loop when trying to buy some food at Burger Shot - he then just stands in front of the vender doing nothing. The only way to get out of this loop, is to reload the game. This is also true with any of the Hotdog stands, with the only difference, that the player walks in a circle all the time. If you are lucky and wait long enough, the animation might stop and the protagonist gets the food at last. * If you spawn a car using cheats while looking over the edge of an overpass, the car may float in the air. If you shoot it, it won't become damaged, but it will fall down. Alternatively, if you spawn one while standing just before the entrance of the Booth Tunnel, the car may become stuck in the top of the tunnel. Again, shoot it to get it down. * Occasionally a 'rock car' spawns in the game (sometimes in multiplayer). This vehicle looks like any normal NPC while in motion until hit, however the vehicle does not move from its line of travel, creating tremendous forces against both vehicles, leaving little cushion since the reaction is close of driving the vehicle directly into a wall. The impact usually kills the NPC and creates high to extreme damage to the player's car. (Damage to engine, suspension, etc.) Damage may be lessened on the NPC's car, but not as much. Other possiblities besides vehicle damage is ejection of player through windscreen and NPC's vehicle combusting internally. * On XBOX 360, if you kick somebody using the X button while they are using a computer in TW@, their health will be completely drained or almost drained. This usually doesn't work if the NPC is sitting at a chair with no computer. * Only possible in TBoGT: When in a car, boat, or on a motorcycle, and equipped with either an SMG or Micro-SMG, switch the drive-by weapon to the SMG. Activate the "Advanced Weapons" cheat, and your SMG will be replaced with an Assault SMG, which can't normally be used in drive-by mode. When firing the Assault SMG, Luis's body will become extremely deformed due to there not being a proper animation for firing this weapon from a vehicle. * In TBoGT,it is possible to have an invisible helicopter by slamming it on the "Swing of Death",the helicopter itself will be invisible,only Luis can be seen. Note that it is much easier to do it with the Buzzard.*Confirmed on PS3* Articles *Kate McReary Glitch *Malc Glitch *Swing Glitch *The Lost MC Clubhouse Glitch *More Ammunition Glitch Category:Glitches